


Cold Hands

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Challenge: white dress shirt and a Weasley.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hpshortfics.

Bill's hands have stayed steady and able through nearly two hundred and seventy curse-breakings, at least twenty high-pressure quidditch matches, and a few life and death struggles against Death Eaters. On the morning of his wedding he cannot stop them from shaking long enough to do up the buttons on his white dress shirt.

His wand would fix this problem, of course. That is, if he could find his wand amidst the items of clothing strewn every which way. He was a bit hasty in his undressing process.

It doesn't occur to him to _accio_ the bloody thing, he's too caught up in trying to get the buttons latched. Just when he's about to leave the tiny torments of hell messily apart, shrug his robes over the shirt and hope they don't flap open at any point, Remus pops his head in. "How's it- Ah, that well, I see."

Remus shuts the door behind him. Bill glares at him in betrayal. "You, mate, are supposed to be keeping my family at bay."

"Left Tonks and Ginny in charge of that. They're more fearsome anyhow."

"Hm," Bill says. It's a hard statement to disagree with, even to save Remus some face.

Remus reaches out and undoes the few buttons Bill has managed to sloppily hook together. "Here, allow me."

He starts at the top, his fingers calm and sure. Bill would be jealous, but Remus isn't about to marry a blonde bombshell who's stood by him through severe maiming. He guesses he can forfeit his buttoning ability to the other man for a bit.

Remus asks, "Why so nervous?"

"Not nervous," Bill says. He isn't. He knows he's making the right choice, knows that he loves this woman in a forever-after sort of way. "Overwhelmed."

"Ah." Remus taps his wand to the shirt, ridding it of wrinkles. "Too much good luck all at once?"

"I can't help thinking there will be a price to pay later."

For a second, Remus' eyes lose their sharp, non-human glow. "The question you have to ask yourself is: is it worth any price?"

Bill considers the question, too aware of its import to be flippant. Too aware of the prices this man watching him has paid. Finally he answers, "Any and every."

Remus finds his dress robes for him. Bill takes them with steady hands.


End file.
